Pembalasan Dendam Shizuo
by Visha lrM
Summary: Shizuo yang mendapat ide saat menonton Wo*dy Wo*dp*ker, berniat balas dendam pada Izaya. Apakah berhasil? Apa yang akan Izaya lakukan? Cekidot! Bekicot! #plak


**Pembalasan Dendam Shizuo**

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Humor (maybe.. tolong beri tahu aku genrenya apa! Bingung ne..)

**Warning: **gaje, abal, typo(S) maybe.., nopairing but pairing(?), BL but no BL(?), ARGHHH! Tauk ah! Yang lain-lain tentuin diri! Yang pasti baca aja!

**NO FLAME OK!**

Hari yang biasa.

"Shizu-_chan_~"

Hari yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Shizu-_chan_?"

Ya, hari yang biasa kecuali untukmu.

"Hei, Shizu-_chan_."

Terimalah pembalasan dendamku Izaya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shizu-_chan_~ ayo kita main." kata seorang pria yang selalu memakai mantel bulu ke mana pun.

"Shizu-_chan_~ Shizu-_chan_~ Shizu-_chan_~." godanya pada seorang pria yang setiap hari memakai pakaian bartender.

Pria yang dipanggil Shizu-_chan_ hanya diam dan tetap berjalan santai.

"Shizu-_chan_? Tumben kau tidak marah. Ada apa hari ini ya..?" tanyanya sambil menatap goda orang itu.

"Shizu-_chan_? Hallo? Kau tuli?" tanyanya lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah orang itu.

Tetapi, orang itu hanya diam dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya yang entah ke mana.

"Shizu-_chan_, kau aneh. Apa.. Kau sedang mencoba jadi orang _cool_? Haha.." tawanya mengejek dan berharap mendapat tanggapan.

Tetapi, orang itu tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"Shizu-_chan_?" heran Izaya dengan sikap Shizuo.

"Hei, apa sesuatu terjadi di otakmu?" tanya Izaya dengan memamerkan senyuman yang selalu dibenci Shizuo di depan wajah Shizuo.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, Shizuo hanya melewatinya tanpa bereaksi sedikit pun. Untuk pertama kalinya senyuman itu tidak mempan.

"Shizu-_chan_..?" kaget bercampur heran terlihat jelas di wajah Izaya yang menyadari ada yang salah pada Shizuo yang dia kenal.

Dengan sigap, Izaya pun berlari hingga kini dia tepat di depan Shizuo. Dia pun mencubit kedua pipi Shizuo.

"Wah.. Shizu-_chan _jadi baik ya.." katanya dengan tetap mencubit-cubit Shizuo.

Shizuo tetap diam dan terus berjalan menghiraukan pandangan para penduduk kota yang.. Kalian tahu lah.

Sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Shizuo yang tidak pernah diperkirakannya , dia pun membungkukkan badan Shizuo hingga mata mereka bertemu dengan jarak kecil. Sedikit terdengar suara jeritan dan kamera.

"Shizu-_chan_.." panggil Izaya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Shizuo hanya berjalan, tetapi Izaya sama sekali tidak membiarkan pandangan Shizuo lepas dari matanya. Lalu Izaya menghilang dari depan Shizuo yang mengakibatkan Shizuo menabrak tiang lampu pinggir jalan.

"Ugh..! Tiang lampu sialan!" kesal Shizuo dan langsung mematahkan- mungkin lebih tepat menghancurkan tiang itu.

"Ternyata Shizu-_chan_ bisa bicara ya?" kata Izaya merasa sedikit menang.

"Tiang listrik bodoh!" kata Shizuo sambil melempar tiang listrik yang na'as itu ke udara.

"Hei Shizu-_chan~ _kenapa kau menyalahkan tiang listrik itu? Kan dia hanya diam di tempatnya." jelas Izaya tapi tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Shizuo.

"Hei Shizu-_chan_, kita mau ke mana? Apa kita hanya keliling kota memperlihatkan kemesraan kita?" tanya Izaya sambil menggandeng lengan Shizuo.

Para penduduk yang dari tadi melihat mereka menganggap kiamat akan tiba, kecuali untuk beberapa orang dengan kamera di tangannya.

"Sudah menentukan ke mana kita kencan Shizu-_chan_?" goda Izaya

"Kita mau ke mana Shizu-_chan_? Ke kebun binatang? Ke taman kota? Atau.. Ke hotel?" goda Izaya lagi.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Kita ke apartermenmu LAGI?" goda Izaya tiada habisnya saat ia berjalan DENGAN TETAP MENGGANDENG LENGAN Shizuo.

"Um? Kita ke kedai Simon? Ya, tak masalah bagiku." kata Izaya.

"Oh. Shizuo. Izaya. Selamat datang." sambut seorang pria negro besar.

"Hai." kata Izaya dengan senyuman biasanya.

Shizuo berjalan dan duduk di salah satu bangku diikuti Izaya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mata Simon tidak lepas dari tangan Izaya yang menggandeng lengan Shizuo.

"Jadi. Kalian. Sudah akur?" Tanya Simon sambil membersihkan beberapa peralatannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Shizuo.

"? Kau. Dan. Izaya."

"Ya, mung-"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Shizuo balik memotong pembicaraan Izaya.

"He? Shizu-_chan_.. apa maksudmu dengan siapa AKU?" tanya Izaya heran sambil menopang kepalanya di atas bahu Shizuo.

"Shizu-_chan_?"

"Hei, Shizu-_chan_!"

"Shizu-_chan_!"

"Hei! Jangan mencuekinku.."

"… Aku tahu permainanmu! Kau sengaja kan?"

"Katakanlah sesuatu.."

"Shizu-_chan_.. Shizu-_chan_.." ulang Izaya yang terus memanggil nama Shizuo sejak mereka pergi dari restorant Simon.

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah! Jika itu maumu. Kuikuti permainanmu!" kata Izaya dan melepaskan gadengannya.

"Selamat tinggal." Kata Izaya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Shizuo.

"…"

_'Berhasil? Apakah ini berhasil? Akhirnya aku membuat kutu sialan itu menyerah!' _batin Shizuo.

***Kemarin malam***

**BRUAG! BRAK! PRANG!**

Suara barang hancur di lempar terdengar, tak sengaja menyalakan televisi yang ada di apartermen itu. Terlihat dengan jelas dia sedang kesal. Dan pilihan yang tepat untuk bunuh diri jika kau mendekatinya sekarang.

"IZAYAAA! SUATU SAAT KUBUNUH KAUU!" teriaknya yang sukses membuat semua orang di kota itu mendengarnya. Untuk menenangkannya, langkah yang tepat adalah.. SUSU! #authorjogatjoget.

"Puah! Hah.." leganya saat sudah meminum susu ..

"…"

"Suatu.. saat?" ulangnya lagi.

"Kapankah itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"… Apa jika hari itu datang, aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya?" tanyanya sambil menatap kepalan tangannya.

"Aku harus!"

"… Apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

"Hei! Sejak kapan aku lembek begini sama kutu laknat itu? Aku HARUS membuat dia tidak mengganggu kehidupanku lagi!"

"…"

"Hah.. lebih baik tidur saja."

Pria itu pun berbaring di kasurnya dan mulai menutup matanya, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Suara televisi yang menyala pun kembali membangunkannya. Suara tawa seekor burung pelatuk biru berambut merah dengan dada berwarna putih.

"Argh! Dasar! Siapa sih yang membiarkan acara berisik ini muncul malam-malam?" Shizuo meraih remote televisinya dan berniat mematikannya hingga-

_"Apakah anda kesal dengan tetangga anda?" _Suara dari presenter kartun itu mulai terdengar.

"Bukan tetangga tapi Kutu Laknat!" jawab Shizuo kesal.

_"Apakah anda mau membalaskan dendam anda?"_ tanyanya lagi

"Membalaskan.. dendam?" ulang Shizuo yang mulai serius menonton kartun tersebut dan membesarkan suara televisinya.

_"Ya, itu mudah saja. Anda tinggal melakukan berikut ini."_ katanya dan memperlihatkan dua orang di sana.

Satu orang berusaha mengganggu dengan segala cara tetapi tetap di cuekin dengan seorang lainnya sehingga orang yang ingin mengganggu itu menyerah dan pergi.

Shizuo yang terus menonton televisi itu merekahkan senyuman licik di bibirnya.

***Kembali ke waktu yang semula***

"Akhirnya setelah melewati penderitaan, hinaan dan menahan amarahku.. aku bias menjalani kehidupan tenang tanpa kutu sialan itu!" kata Shizuo semangat dan berjalan dengan riangnya sambil bersiul-siul.

Oke, itu memang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan saat dia marah karena Izaya.

Dia pun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan lancer. Berjalan tanpa harus berteriak dan melempar-lempar semua benda di sekitarnya, ataupun yang lainnya.

Semua berjalan dengan tenang.

Sangat tenang.

"…"

"Hah.. ini membosankan.." gumam Shizuo yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa mengusir kebosanannya.

"…"

"Apakah yang kulakukan salah?" katanya pelan sambil menatap langit.

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak! Ingat Shizuo! Inilah yang kau harapkan!" katanya berusaha menyemangati dirinya.

"…"

"Sepertinya aku harus mulai mencari kegiatan baru.."

***Di tempat Izaya***

"Hah.. bosan.." hela nafas Izaya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Apakah manusia bisa jadi membosankan?" Tanya Izaya sambil menekan-nekan tombol televisi asal.

_"Berita hari ini, terdapat sebuah perampokan-"_ Ditekannya lagi tombol televisinya.

_"Apa sih maumu? Kenalan endak pernah! Salaman endak pernah!"_ Ditekanya lagi.

_"Apakah tetangga anda mencuekin anda?" _Ditekannya lagi.

"Eh? Tunggu!" sadar Izaya akan sesuatu dan membalikkan acara yang tadi. Sebuah kartun Wo*dy Wo*dp*ker.

_"Jangan diganti channelnya! Oh, anda kembali. Ehem! Saya ulangi. Apakah tetangga anda mencuekin anda?" _tanya lagi acara itu.

"Bukan tetangga, tapi Shizu-_chan_.." jawab Izaya.

_"Jika dia melakukan yang seperti itu, anda tinggal mengantisipasikannya dengan ini."_

Acara itu terus berlanjut dan membuat pikiran dan sinar wajah Izaya kembali seperti dulu.

"Shizu-_chan_~ Aku datang~" riang Izaya dan keluar dari apartermennya.

***Di Tempat Shizuo***

"Hah.. apakah hari esok akan sebosan ini juga?" kata Shizuo lemas.

**TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

"YA! Sekali tekan saja sudah cukup kan?"kesal Shizuo dan membukakan pintu apartermennya.

"Kau bicara denganku Shizu-_chan_?" kata Izaya yang muncul dari pintu yang dibukakan Shizuo.

Refleks Shizuo menutup pintunya.

"Bagaimana dia.." kaget Shizuo membatu.

**TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

"BERISIK!" teriak Shizuo refleks.

"Siapa yang berisik Shizu-_chan_? Kau bicara denga siapa?" Tanya Izaya dari balik pintu.

**TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

_'CUKUP!' _batin Shizuo kesal dan membuka jendela kamarnya untuk melompat kabur.

Tiba-tiba Izaya muncul di jendela Shizuo.

"Kau! Yang memencet-"

"Hum? Kau bicara dengan siapa Shizu-_chan_?" kata Izaya dengan senyuman liciknya.

**TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

"Ah! Mumpung kau sama sekali tidak menganggapku ada, bagaimaa kalau aku berada di sini? Sepertinya tempat ini nyaman untuk di tinggali.."

**TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

"Kasurmu juga tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur."

**TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

"Lalu aku akan-"

"IZAAAYYAAAAA!" teriak Shizuo yang tidak bias menahan lagi.

"Ah! Kau memanggilku lagi."

"KUBUNUH KAUU!" teriak Shizuo lagi dan melempar barang barang di sekitarnya, tetapi berhasil dihindari Izaya.

"Kejar aku Shizu-_chan_~" kata Izaya senang dan melompat keluar jendela.

"Tunggu kau kutu laknat!" teriak Shizuo dan melompat keluar juga.

"Kau tahu Shizu-_chan_? Aku merindukan hal-hal seperti ini!" kata Izaya yang menghindari lemparan-lemparan Shizuo.

"Diam kau kutu!" kata Shizuo yang samar-samar tersenyum.

Sementara itu, di depan apartermen Shizuo..

**TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

_'Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal seperti ini?'_ batin Chelty.

**TAMAT! OWARI! KOMEN!**

But no flame


End file.
